Ruined Memory
by iamjustlol
Summary: Mark adalah berandalan, sedangkan Jackson kebalikannya. Mereka pikir tidak mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing, tapi... "Kembalikan ingatanmu." "Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" GOT7 fanfic, MarkSon slight MarkBam JackYeom
1. Chapter 1

"Mark Tuan."

Cowok berambut kemerah-merahan itu menengok. "Iya?" jawabnya pelan.

Namja yang berambut hitam-yang tadi memanggil-mendekati namja yang dipanggil Mark tadi dan menyerahkan satu amplop putih. "Kau meninggalkannya di mejamu," katanya.

Sementara yang berambut merah tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih, kau simpan saja. Aku ingin melupakannya," jawabnya. "Sudah dulu ya, Jackson!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan namja yang berambut hitam.

"Melupakan...nya?" gumam namja berambut hitam sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya lagi.

Mark Yi-En Tuan, nama namja berambut merah itu. Seseorang yang hampir setiap saat membangkang aturan dengan alasan 'aku tidak ingin dikekang', 'ini hidupku', 'aku harus bahagia dengan caraku sendiri', 'kau siapa?' dan lain-lainnya.

Sedangkan yang berambut hitam, Jackson Wang. Sifat dan kelakuannya sangat bertolak belakang dari Mark. Senang belajar-atau itu yang terlihat, baik hati, mudah bergaul, disukai guru dan siapapun yang pernah berbicara dengannya, meskipun hanya sekali.

Mark dan Jackson sama-sama bersekolah di Gale International School, sekolah khusus laki-laki dan mengharuskan muridnya tinggal di asrama selama tahun pelajarannya. Keduanya idola sekolah, meskipun ini sekolah khusu laki-laki namun tak jarang orang-orang meng-confess-kan hatinya yang selalu dijawab 'tidak' oleh suara dingin Mark atau suara lembut Jackson.

Meskipun Jackson selalu terlihat ceria di luarnya, ia mengakui hatinya hampa. Setelah ia memutuskan Kim Yugyeom-singkatnya, Yugyeom-ia tidak menemukan satupun namja ataupun yeoja yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.

Berbeda cerita dengan Mark. Pacarnya, Kunpimook Bhuwakul-biasa dipanggil BamBam-dan ia masih berpacaran sampai sekarang, tidak _lost contact_ sekalipun, hatinya menolak untuk menerima cinta BamBam. Ia memang mencintai BamBam, tapi itu dulu.

Jackson maupun Mark tidak tahu latar belakang masing-masing, hanya bisa mereka-reka. Jackson beranggapan Mark menjadi dingin karena kurangnya perhatian orang tua, Mark beranggapan Jackson menjadi kesayangan guru karena kekuasaan orang tuanya. Yah itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun bukan itu inti permasalahan yang membuat mereka menjadi begini.

.

.

.

Mark tersenyum miris, lalu meringis. Hembusan angin makin kuat saja. Ia mengambil smartphone-nya dari kantung _blazer_-nya dan menelepon nomor yang terakhir kali ia telpon 3 bulan lalu.

"Halo? BamBam?" sapa Mark begitu telponnya diangkat.

_**"Lho? Mark hyung?"**_

"Iya ini aku, BamBam."

_**"Kenapa menelepon, hyung?"**_ suara di seberang telpon terdengar begitu ceria. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya baru saja meneleponnya setelah 3 bulan tidak meneleponnya.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Mark pelan. "Aku ingin kita putus."

Terdengar suara di seberang terkesiap._** "A-apa? Aku salah apa, hyung?"**_

"Itu saja. Kita putus, BamBam. Aku ada kelas, pai."

Mark segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menatap ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Mendung. Ia tersenyum miris, lagi dan lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi dia yang ingin kau lupakan? Si BamBam itu?" tanya seseorang tak jauh di belakang Mark.

Mark menghapus airmatanya cepat-cepat dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang sering mengomelinya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Jackson."

Jackson menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Mark yang terduduk di bawah pohon rimbun yang terdapat di sekolah mereka. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kelas kita kehilangan reputasinya," jawab Jackson. "Aku tahu kau memang dingin entah mengapa tapi jika kau terus membolos seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak usah memiliki otak secerdas itu agar kau tidak masuk ke kelas unggulan."

Mark mendongak, menatap Jackson yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Itu juga bukan mauku, Wang," jawab Mark sekenanya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap kau membolos? Menelepon pacarmu itu?"

Mark mendengus. "Enyah sajalah kau," umpatnya.

Jackson mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mark.

.

.

.

Jackson membuka pintu kelasnya dan disambut dengan keadaan kelas yang berantakan dan berisik. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, yang berada di pojok kiri paling belakang. Siswa lainnya juga tidak peduli, meskipun ada sang ketua kelas yang baru memasuki kelas.

Jackson mendudukkan dirinya di kursi plastik-besi sekolahnya, lalu mencari _smartphone_-nya di laci bawah mejanya. Tanpa disengaja, ia menemukan amplop putih yang tadi ditinggalkan Mark.

Ia amengambil amplop tersebut dan membuka isinya, menemukan satu kertas dan satu kalung setengah hati bertuliskan 'M'. Bersyukur karena ia fasih dalam bahasa Inggris-suratnya tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris-ia bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

_**"Hello, Mark hyung, my boyfie, my bestie, and my hubby.**_

_**I miss you so much, hyung. When will you come to Thailand? **_

_**Why don't you call me for the past 3 months? Is everything alright?**_

_**Do you miss me like the way I miss you, hyung? I hope so.**_

_**I missed your sweet words such as 'I love you', 'you're my miracle', 'don't ever leave me' etc.**_

_**But now I felt you're the one who's slowly leaving me.**_

_**Please don't run away, hyung. Our love is real. You're the one who said that.**_

_**What's wrong? You're perfect for me, and I hope I'm perfect for you.**_

_**I love you, Mark Yi-En Tuan. I won't stop loving you. **_

_**Here's our couple necklace. I have my B and you have your M.**_

_**Please, just take my heart and I'll be fine. Forever.**_

_**Love, Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam)."**_

Jackson selesai membaca surat itu. "Oh jadi begitu," gumamnya. Jackson mengambil kalung itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Ia mengabaikan BamBam."

Dengan cepat, Jackson memasukkan kalung dan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Im Jaebum, wakil ketua kelas. "Jaebum, aku ada urusan. Telpon aku jika ada guru masuk, meskipun ini free time. Arra?"

Jaebum mengangguk. "Arraseo," jawabnya.

Jackson mengangguk singkat lalu segera pergi menuju atap sekolah. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai firasat akan bertemu orang yang ingin ia temui di atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah Jackson pergi tadi, Mark segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Hatinya tidak tenang. Pikirannya kacau. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun ia masih bisa mencapai atap sekolah.

Mark terengah-engah. Berlari dengan pandangan kabur dan nafas yang tidak beraturan itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu. Mark segera membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil satu tempat pil, mengambil 3 pil dan meminum air putih yang ia genggam dari tadi.

Pahit. Rasanya memang tidak pernah manis. Seperti hidupnya saja.

Butuh waktu 7 menit sebelum Mark kembali seperti biasa. Ia memasukkan tempat pil tadi dan air minumnya ke dalam tasnya. Kepalanya menengadah, menghadap matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya. "Tuhan, jika kau memang menakdirkanku untuk memiliki penyakit ini, bunuh sajalah aku Tuhan. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Namun jika aku bunuh diri, itu akan melanggar takdirMu. Aku tidak mau menghadapi siksa yang lebih besar dari ini.." gumam Mark lirih, dan airmatanya jatuh perlahan. "Kenapa harus aku, Tuhan?"

Tangannya merogoh saku _blazer_-nya lagi, namun kali ini ia mengambil gelang berwarna emas, bertuliskan J. Ada satu bintang terpasang disitu, dengan perlahan Mark membukanya. Ia melihat foto masa kecilnya dengan si J. "Jackson... kumohon pulihkanlah ingatanmu. Ingatlah semua hal yang terjadi sebelum kau kecelakaan. Ingatlah bahwa kau berjanji akan terus melindungiku..."

BRAK!

"Mark Yi-En Tuan!" seru Jackson begitu ia membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Mark buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Untung saja atap sekolah mereka mempunyai dua pintu, jadi Mark bisa turun dari atap sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson.

"Eh? Tak ada orang?" Jackson menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia berjalan mengintari atap sekolah, dan menemukan gelang emas milik Mark tadi. "Ini seperti milikku..." gumamnya pelan. Namun ia menemukan bintang itu, dan membukanya. Dahinya mengerut. "Ini kan aku.. dan sebelahnya.. Yi-En Tuan? Mustahil."

Jackson membungkus gelang itu di tangannya lalu berlari menuju ke bawah._** 'Mark, siapakah kau sebenarnya?'**_

Tapi, Mark belum pergi. Ia menyadari gelangnya tertinggal, dan berniat mengambilnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Jackson mengambil gelangnya. _**'Shit. Matilah aku.'**_

**TBC**

**Ff got7 pertama yang di poooossssttttt! Iya, iya tahu kok kalo gaje.-. Tapi, mind to review?**

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

Ruined Memory

Rate: T

casts:

Mark Tuan

Jackson Wang

Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam)

Choi Youngjae

and others

Genre: friendship, romance

Chapter: 2/?

Disclaimer: story=mine, casts= their company, family, God

NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH

.

.

.

"Mark~"

"Ya, ma?"

"Ada tamu!"

Mark yang berada di kamarnya di lantai atas, segera beranjak dan menuruni tangga dengan lihai. "Siap—kau?"

Lelaki mungil tersebut mengangguk dengan mata yang merah dan hidung yang memerah pula, sangat mudah untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sehabis menangis—atau memang sedang?

Reflek, lelaki tersebut berlari masuk tanpa permisi melewati Mrs. Tuan dan memeluk Mark yang masih terpaku. "Hy—hyung… maafkan aku, hyung. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis begini, ta—tapi…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bam? Sudah kubilang kita putus," kata Mark dingin.

BamBam menggeleng sambil tetap memeluk Mark—sampai-sampai Mark bisa merasakan kaus yang tengah ia pakai saat ini telah basah oleh airmata. "Aku tidak—hiks—percaya kalau itu kau, hyung! Kau—kau sangat mencintaiku—hiks, kan?"

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul!" teriak Mark kehabisan kesabarannya. "Sudah kukatakan kita putus, ya kita putus saja! Kau juga sudah dengar suaraku, dan itu memang benar aku! Kalau kau memang sudah mengenalku, kau pasti akan segera tahu kalau itu suaraku! Dan buat apa kau jauh-jauh ke Korea?! Merepotkan saja."

BamBam tersentak dan melepas pelukannya. Dengan susah payah, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata pria tinggi yang berada di depannya. Penuh amarah dan mengerikan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mata dengan kilat benci yang sangat kentara seperti itu.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku," lirihnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Ya," jawab Mark cepat. "Ya, aku sangat membencimu. Cepatlah pergi!" lalu ia mendorong bahu BamBam agak keras, membuat pria kecil itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

BamBam tersenyum kecut lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi," katanya lalu menggeret kopernya menjauhi pintu utama kediaman Tuan dengan sok kuat—ya, karena ia terisak dan bahunya bergetar.

Oh lihatlah kedua kepalan tangan Mark Tuan yang sangat kencang. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak membalas maupun memeluk BamBam. Karena, seberapapun keinginannya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan pria Thailand itu, lebih besar sifat manusiawinya karena pria itu terlihat sangat rapuh—yang menjadi alasan mengapa baru sekarang ia memutuskannya.

"Mark," ucap Mrs. Tuan, kentara sekali bahwa ia sedari tadi menahan emosi melihat anaknya bertengkar dengan pria yang ibunya asumsikan adalah pacarnya dan saat Mark bertanya mengapa pria itu datang ke Korea ibunya langsung berasumsi bahwa mereka dipisahkan samudera mungkin, dalam kata lain, LDR.

"Aku capek, ma. Besok saja kalau mau marah-marah," katanya lalu dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung mengambil _handphone_-nya. "Halo? Youngjae-ya, kau tolong ke depan rumahku sekarang dan kalau masih ada pria mungil yang bahasa Koreanya masih patah-patah tolong kau bilang kau temanku dan bawa dia ke rumahmu, _please_. Aku ada masalah dengannya."

"_Ya Tuan bodoh. Sedih sekali BamBam, sudah digantungkan begitu malah langsung kau putuskan saat ia menghampirimu. Brengsek sekali kau."_

"Berisik," ketusnya. "Kumohon, ya. Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan."

Suara di seberang berdecih. _"Selalu seperti ini kalau ada maunya. Arra, arra. Akan kujemput dan kubilang bahwa aku sahabatmu dan akan kubiarkan dia tinggal di rumahku sampai kau tobat dan mendatanginya."_

"Ya. _Thanks_, _bro_."

.

.

.

Mark menelungkupkan kepalanya di lengannya yang berada di meja. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, dan ia sedang tidak ingin makan di kafeteria. Ia menghela napas lalu mengecek _handphone_-nya. Dari kemarin ia mendapat banyak telepon dan pesan dari Youngjae. Namun, ia tahu bahwa itu BamBam karena tidak mungkin Youngjae mendadak mencari dirinya segila itu.

"_Hyung, kau lihat taman yang berada tiga blok dari rumahmu, kan? Aku ingin kita bertemu disana, pukul 8 malam."_—_three minutes ago_.

Namja berambut merah tersebut ingin sekali membanting ponselnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya disaat melihat sesosok pria yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tuan?"

"Ya, Wang," jawabnya, berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu ramai. Aku malas."

Mark hanya menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengangguk perlahan. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, kepalanya sakit lagi—tapi tidak mungkin kan dia meminum obatnya di depan pria berambut hitam yang sekarang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Bisa-bisa ia dibilang menggunakan narkoba.

Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menetralkan suara napasnya. Ia tahu badannya mulai gemetar namun kalau ia mencoba jalan sekarang bisa-bisa ia malah jatuh di tengah jalan.

"Tuan?" panggil Jackson dari arah depan—bangku Mark berada di paling belakang—saat ia melihat tubuh pria berambut merah itu bergetar. "Ya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mark mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya ingin pria itu cepat-cepat pergi supaya ia bisa berlari ke UKS dan meminum obatnya disana.

Sedangkan pria satunya—yang memang dasarnya keras kepala—mendekati Mark dan mulai mengguncang lengannya perlahan. "Mau kubawa ke UKS?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Wang. Pergilah," jawab Mark.

Jackson tidak mau dan ia perlahan membangunkan Mark dari kursinya, hendak menuntunnya ke UKS.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-ap—"

BRUK!

"YA! MARK TUAAN!"

.

.

.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dan ia menyipitkan matanya langsung. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam langsung dihadapkan dengan cahaya lampu yang sangat terang.

"Sudah bangun kau?"

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh ke samping, melihat sahabatnya, Youngjae yang sedang membaca buku novel—sepertinya—di tempat tidur yang terletak di sebelah ranjang yang ia tiduri. "UKS?"

"Hm," jawab Youngjae singkat. Ia menyodorkan tempat pil—milik Mark—dan langsung diterima olehnya.

Mark membuka tempat obatnya, mengambil beberapa pil dan langsung menegaknya dengan air putih yang juga diberi oleh sahabatnya. "Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku pergi kesini."

"Kau pingsan, bodoh," kata Youngjae, menidurkan dirinya, masih membaca buku tersebut. "Mesra sekali, sampai kau dibopong kesini seperti tuan putri—ew."

"Bo-bopong? Siapa?"

"Kau dibopong oleh Jackson Wang itu. Dia juga sempat menunggumu bangun tapi kau pingsan selama empat jam, sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk kelas."

"Kau?"

"Aku sahabatmu, itu beda, bodoh."

Mark menyipitkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Kenapa kau pinjamkan ponselmu ke BamBam? Aku berasa di teror, kau tahu."

"Aku?" Youngjae menoleh. "Aku tidak meninggalkan ponselku di rumah. Aku meletakkannya di laci mejaku sejak tadi."

"Hah? Lalu…" Mark menatap ke arah sahabatnya lalu melihat sahabatnya mengerutkan keningnya, ia langsung mengerti tentang sesuatu. "_Shit_!"

Ia cepat-cepat mengambil _blazer_-nya yang tersampir pada kursi di depannya dan berlari ke luar UKS.

"Ya! Ya! Mark Tuan!" panggil Youngjae yang juga berdiri dari tidurnya dan hendak mengejar sahabatnya, namun ia melihat pria berambut merah itu diam saja di depan pintu UKS. Ia mendekatinya dan mengintip sedikit dari atas bahu Mark.

"BamBam…"

"Bam? Kau? Itu kan seragam sekolah ini?" tanya Youngjae heran.

BamBam menoleh ke Youngjae dan tersenyum. "Aku mendaftar masuk ke sekolah ini. Mulai hari ini, aku juga murid sekolah ini. Mohon bimbingannya, ya, _sunbae-nim_."

_Shit_, umpat Mark dalam pikirannya.

TBC

BHAK INI UDAH LAMA BANGET KAN YA ASTAGA BERASA JAHAT BANGET SAYA;;;;;;

INI PAN CERITANYA TUH MARKSON TEMENAN DARI KECIL, TRUS ADA SESUATU GITU, MAKANYA MARK JADI DEKET SAMA YOUNGJAE KETIMBANG SAMA JACKSON LAGI.

TRUS KENAPA SI BAMBAM BISA CEPET AMAT PINDAHNYA ITU KARENA BAPAK SAMA IBUNYA ITU BERPENGARUH GITU LAH, CHAEBOL ATAU SEMACAMNYA (ORANG KAYA). YA KAN KALO ORKAY GITU KAN BATU, NAH BAMBAM ITU BATU.

Maaf caps jebol._. ini kalo misalnya inspirasi jalan terus bakal dilanjutin kookk tenang.

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
